


Threat Of A Broken Heart

by softyuwin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fear of Being Vulnerable, Im Jaebum | JB-centric, M/M, Not Entirely 2jae, POV First Person, Post-Break Up, implied 2jae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuwin/pseuds/softyuwin
Summary: Jaebum can't seem to open up, confide in the person he's supposed to love or make the first move. Youngjae says it's because he's stubborn, but what is the real reason behind it?





	Threat Of A Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Jaebum ooc for the sake of this story, for something a little broody...! Youngjae isn't featured much, as this isn't really a 2Jae fanfic but more of a post-2Jae break-up. Either way, I hope you enjoy this short fic? Thanks! ♥

It had been days since we last spoke, and I had pondered whether or not I should text or call you first. Perhaps it was my stubbornness, is what you called it, that caused me to hesitate while looking at your name on my phone. For some reason, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t bring myself to dial your number and be the one to say, “I’m sorry, please forgive me”.

You were always the one who was vulnerable and transparent. Your emotions were free and flowing; laughter echoed from you with ease and tears seemed to flow down your face with such grace. Emotions for you seemed so easy to feel, but why were they so painful for me?

Stubborn, that is what you would call me. When we would have a fight and I’d go in a strop. “So stubborn,” is what you said, muttering the words underneath your breath. 

I knew I was wrong, selfish even, for acting like a child when you would pour your heart out to me. “Speak to me!” You would cry. “Tell me what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling. Tell me, please!” But I couldn’t muster anything up, too scared to reveal how I truly felt. 

Why? I’d ask myself now. Why did I try to hide so much, from the person I love?

Fear. 

Fucking fear; fear that in the end, either way, you’d leave me. So why expose my heart to only have snapped in half?


End file.
